<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unbreakable Connection by Taruchinator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684206">An Unbreakable Connection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taruchinator/pseuds/Taruchinator'>Taruchinator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sword Art Online (Anime &amp; Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alicization Arc (Sword Art Online), Eugeo Lives (Sword Art Online), Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fem!Kirito, Fluff and Angst, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, M/M, War of Underworld (Sword Art Online)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taruchinator/pseuds/Taruchinator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuko Kirigaya— also known as Kiriko— is tasked with testing Rath's newest technology in Fluctlight analysis called The Soul Translator (STL). As she finds herself stuck in the virtual world of Underworld right after a catastrophic brain injury, the duel wielder must find a way home with the help of an inhabitant teenage boy named Eugeo, who also has a mission of his own in rescuing his childhood friend Alice. </p><p>Kiriko can't shake the feeling that she and Eugeo have crossed paths before. But, is that really the case? </p><p>(A fem!Kirito story which retells the events of the Alicization &amp; War of Underworld arcs, except for some mild changes and additions to keep it fresh).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugeo/Alice Zuberg | Alice Synthesis Thirty, Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Eventual Eugeo/Kirito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 001. Underworld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>July 18th, year 372 in the time of the realm of humanity—</em>
</p><p><br/>
The sun shone brightly over the large field of grass, which was a clear indicator that summer was upon the land of Rulid. A small village established hundreds of years ago remained standing on the field's centered point of view— abundant of life no matter where you searched. </p><p>A few miles away from said village, stood a tall and intimidating cedar tree. Echoes of an axe swinging against it could be heard as you got closer, and a young blond boy would come into view as the one responsible.</p><p>"F-Forty-seven..."</p><p>Eugeo continued the count aloud- knowing he'd lose track otherwise- the axe firmly grasped between his fingers leaving nothing but rough calloused palms behind. Swing after swing, he pushed against the growing pain in his shoulders as he went for the final strike.</p><p>"Fifty!"</p><p>The moment the word left his mouth, the blue eyed boy let the wooden tool fall to the ground, and felt all strength leave him as his body began to turn as heavy as a rock. Without warning, his back hit the grass as he started gasping for air.</p><p>The sky above him held such calm, filled with nothing but soft clouds and a warm sun. Eugeo could feel his eyelids beginning to give up on him, and the sleep that his body demanded of him was starting to be too much to handle.</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe... a few minutes..."</em>
</p><p>"Eu-ge-o~!"</p><p>"HA!?"</p><p>A voice cut through the boy's beginning daydream, immediately bringing him to his senses as he quickly sat up and hit his head against a basket. Groans of pain and laughter began to fill the silence of that lonely summer afternoon.</p><p>Looking up from his sitting position, the blond haired boy continued to rub his temple in annoyance as he stared long and hard at the person who had caused interrupted his peace and quiet.</p><p>"Kiriko! Stop sneaking up on me like that!", the young girl only giggling in response, leaving the basket she was carrying on the ground to have her hands free and place them on the sides of her stomach, trying hard to control the laughter bubbling up inside.</p><p>"If you weren't such an easy target, maybe I'd consider it~ Also by the way, I only saw three good swings out of those fifty. Could it be you're losing your touch, my dear Eugeo?"</p><p>With a slight blush of embarrassment, the blond countered her statement in an attempt to preserve whatever dignity he had left.</p><p>"Yeah well, aren't you supposed to be working on garments with the Sister?"</p><p>Using a hair tie hidden in one of the pockets of her dress, Kiriko began tying her short black hair into a sloppy ponytail— plenty of baby hairs sticking out in the process. As she finally had it done, she walked over to the discarded axe that still lay by Eugeo's feet. Bending down and using as much strength as she could muster to pick it up, she replied.</p><p>"Yup! I-I'm done for today! Or at least I'm done with the sketching so that's enough for me- OOF! Is this heavier than yesterday?!"</p><p>"You can't just skip out on your tasks like that! Also it's the same as it's always been, so maybe you're the one who's losing her touch~"</p><p>"Is that what you think? How about this!", grinning from ear to ear, the girl lifted the heavy tool with both hands, visibly wobbling from the force being used but still looking as proud as ever.</p><p>Stumbling a few steps forward, Kiriko aimed at the noticeable deep cup on the base of the tree as she swinged towards it in an attempt to create a dent. Miscalculations ended up causing her to hit a fresh undented part, which vibrated against the axe causing her to fall on her behind with great force.</p><p>"UGH! Aw man..."</p><p>"[Sigh] I told you that you have to use your hips...", trying to contain the small feeling of laughter threatening to spill, Eugeo stood from his place on the grass as he approached the girl and held his hand out for her to take.</p><p>A small pout was visible on her lips, but as soon as she saw her friend reaching for her, she smiled and accepted the help as she stood from the dirt covered ground and giggled in that mischievous way she was known for.</p><p>"That was definitely better than yesterday though, right? I'm pretty sure I felt the axe go deeper than before! Guess all that training is finally paying off~"</p><p>Eugeo couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes at his friend's enthusiasm as he approached the tall cedar tree. With a swipe of his finger, he traced the letter 'S' on the trunk's surface as a small window appeared up to show the object's durability.</p><p>"I mean... I've been chopping for a few months now and I think it was up to 245,123 at the time.."</p><p>"Huh? And how is it now?"</p><p>"245,073."</p><p>"HUH?! Just 50 went down over all these months?! That's insane!!" The ravenette began pulling at the stray strands of dark hair in a frustrated motion, whining and kicking against the dirt while she continued staining her small white boots in the process. After the small tantrum, Kiriko placed her back against the trunk and slid to the floor in defeat, completely drained from all the work she had to put up with back with the Sister. "I really wish I could be here to help you finish this faster. That way we could go exploring whenever we want! At this rate, you'll die before the damn tree falls!"</p><p>Sliding next to her, Eugeo eyed the girl as the pout had returned to her lips as she placed her head between her legs. With a small blush, the blond spoke as he played with the dirt on the ground. "You know you can't. This is my Calling, so it's my responsibility. You should be focusing on yours if you really want to have time to play."</p><p>"UGH! Don't remind me! You think I <em>want</em> to spend all my time sewing stupid clothes for the villagers?"</p><p>"Hey, it's an important Calling! Without you, we'd all get frostbite by the time winter rolls around~"</p><p>"Eu-ge-o~!" In a quick motion, Kiriko stretched her little arms above her head and launched herself onto her companion's lap with no warning whatsoever. As she turned upwards to face her friend, the girl could see the red painting his cheeks as he scrambled for words and looked anywhere but at her, which was something she didn't understand but also didn't question. With her eyebrows and mouth forming into a frown, the ravenette spoke. "Instead of scolding me for not doing my chores, you should be helping me think of a way to get rid of them!"</p><p>"I-I... I-I mean.."</p><p>"A-HA! I knew I'd find you two slacking off again!</p><p>"AHH!" "OOF! HEY!" </p><p>The new voice caught Eugeo by surprise once more, which only caused him to immediately roll away from the body that was being cradled in his lap. Kiriko yelped in pain at being allowed to fall onto the ground again, but before she could even try and voice her complain, she looked at the person who had spoken and quickly composed herself as she tried to smile in an innocent manner. </p><p>"H-Hey Alice.." </p><p>"H-Hi Alice... You're here early. Did you come out of your sacred arts class already?"</p><p>The blonde braid-haired girl known as Alice stared at her two best friends— hands on her hips in a disapproving manner at finding them not doing their chores yet again. With a long sigh, she walked over to them as she held a relatively large basket at arm's length and began placing it on the ground. "It's not early at all... You two have just been goofing off for too long!"</p><p>Turning towards Eugeo, the blonde haired girl smirked slightly as she spoke in a teasing tone.</p><p>"If you have enough energy to jump that far away, then perhaps I should tell the elders to raise your daily swinging quota~". With a horrified expression, Eugeo began shaking his head from side to side as he begged for Alice to not. Kiriko began laughing next to them, which only caused the blonde girl to turn towards her with the same expression that brought dread to the ravenette's stomach. "As for you! I think I'll let the Sister know that you're ready to take on more garments by yourself~" </p><p>"No, please don't!! We're sorry!! R-Right Eugeo?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah! We won't do it again!"</p><p>Alice giggled at the other two's expressions as she turned towards the basket Kiriko had brought with her. It's insides contained a large picnic blanket that fitted the three of them nicely, so she placed it neatly on the ground for all of them to sit on. Turning to look at them with a smile, Alice giggled once more as she motioned for them to come over. </p><p>"I'll be holding you two to it, then~! Now, let's have some lunch!"</p><p>After that, Alice opened up the basket she had brought with her, only to reveal an entire buffet of delicious goods inside. Sandwiches, pies, and practically anything you could think of was there! Eugeo and Kiriko's expressions changed to ones of delight as their stomachs grumbled in agreement that it was time to eat. They all quickly gathered around the picnic blanket and grabbed their selection of food as they began chomping it all down. </p><p>Kiriko's expression turned into one of pure delight as she began praising the cook. "You're really getting good at this cooking thing, Alice! This is just delicious~!" After swallowing what she had in her mouth, the blonde girl sighed as she turned towards the ravenette and spoke in a scolding tone. "Kiriko, you're a girl. At least learn to sit properly!" The black haired girl turned to her lap, only to see that she was indeed sitting cross-legged while wearing her dress, and simply laughed as she sat up straight. "Yes, ma'am!</p><p>Eugeo looked at the exchange from the sidelines in slight amusement as both girls continued bickering and teasing back and forth. Looking down at the sandwich in his hand, he decided to check on the durability to see how much time he had left before the food would spoil. Noticing that they only had about ten minutes, the blond boy sighed in disappointment. "I just wish it wasn't summer right now. That way it wouldn't be so hot and we'd be able to enjoy Alice's meal without worrying about it going to waste..."</p><p>The female duo stopped with their discussion as they heard what their friend had said. Alice in particular looked quite disappointed over the fact, as she took another bite from the apple pie and swallowed. "Yeah.. it's such a shame there's no way to keep the food cold so it could last a little longer.."</p><p>Kiriko eyed her friends as she saw the upset looks on their faces, and all she could do was frown since she just didn't like seeing them like that. After thinking for a few seconds, the ravenette smiled from ear to ear as she turned towards the duo with determination in her eyes. </p><p>"Ice!"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"If we had ice, the food would stay cold even in this crazy hot weather!" Alice and Eugeo exchanged puzzled looks as their friend was jumping up and down in excitement from this new discovery. The braided-haired girl was the one who voiced what the two of them were thinking. "I mean, it's true. But where would we even find ice in the middle of summer? Not even the Centoria market would have it." </p><p>With a mischievous grin, the ravenette ran towards her basket and began rummaging through it until she found what she was looking for. Holding a small wooden sword between her fingers, Kiriko turned towards Eugeo and spoke with even more enthusiasm dripping from her voice. "Do you guys remember the story of the hero Bercouli?" </p><p>The blond duo turned to each other once more, and couldn't help but laugh out loud as the question dawned upon them. Feeling the embarrassment bubbling up inside her, the ponytail haired girl began swinging the little sword from one side to the other as she yelled. "What's so funny!?"</p><p>This time, Eugeo took the stand and spoke after he wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes after all the laughing. "You mean the story of the great warrior Bercouli who traveled to the End Mountains and fought a white dragon with the Blue Rose Sword for its guarded treasure? Of course we know it, you tell it a million times!" After telling the summary, Kiriko's eyes immediately began shining in awe as she remembered it once more. </p><p>"Of course I talk about it! Otherwise who's supposed to tell it when we're older and gone from the village?! Anyway, that's not the point!" Placing one arm around each of her friend's shoulders, she continued. "The story talks about the white dragon guarding a treasure hidden in a cave inside the End Mountains. And the cave is as cold as a winter night, with icicles hanging from the ceiling the size of a full grown cow!" </p><p>"W-Wait.. what are you suggesting, Kiriko?"</p><p>"That we go to that cave and get ourselves some of those icicles for the food!"</p><p>"THAT'S-!"</p><p>"Not a bad idea."</p><p>"HUH?!" </p><p>Alice was holding her chin in contemplation as she seriously considered the ravenette's crazy idea. Eugeo began looking between them in shock as he tried to think of a good reason for not going. "B-But, you know the village rules! Children aren't allowed to play near the End Mountains without an adult!" Kiriko's eyes widened slightly as she realized that she didn't think the plan through, which caused her expression to drop in defeat. "Maybe that's what the rules say, but..."</p><p>"But if we find the ice, we'd be bringing it back to the village and helping everyone's food to remain unspoiled. So technically, this could count as work!" The blonde haired girl countered once more, this time wearing a smile as she turned towards her friends. Kiriko's expression began to lift at the statement, but Eugeo interrupted them both again. "We wouldn't just be breaking the village rules though. We'd also be violating 'that', wouldn't we?"</p><p>"What do you mean by 'that'?" Alice asked as she eyed the boy curiously. </p><p>"You know... The Taboo Index."</p><p>Both of the girl's eyes widened at the mention of the sacred rules placed by the Administrator— head ruler of the Human Empire and mediator between the Mortal Realm and the Heavens. Adverting their gazes, they remain silent for a few seconds, until the braided haired girl speaks once more with conviction in her voice. </p><p>"Eugeo, I understand what you're worried about, but this is what the Taboo Index says. Book One, Chapter Three, Verse Eleven: 'Thou shall not cross the End Mountains that encircle the Human Empire.' By cross, it means going into the Dark Territory. There's nothing that prohibits us from going into the cave!" </p><p>"H-Huh? But-"</p><p>"Then it's decided! Tomorrow after our chores, we'll head for the End Mountains and find that dragon!"</p><p>"Don't you mean ice?"</p><p>"Oh yeah! And that too!"</p><p>"Kiriko!"</p><p>Once the trio finished eating the leftovers of their meal, they began packing and heading in for the night, promising to meet the next day for their adventure. Little did they know, that it would be the last day the three of them would be together under the same sky.</p><p> </p><p>❅</p><p>
  <em>J</em>
  <em>uly 19th, year 372 in the time of the realm of humanity—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hurry up, you two! We're almost there!" Alice called for both of her friends who were slowly tailing behind her, happily skipping ahead as they carried her basket.</p><p>Kiriko and Eugeo only grunted in reply as their friend continued walking ahead of them, leaving the duo to talk on their own. The ravenette pulled the basket slightly upwards towards her chest as she tried to balance the extra weight with hers and Eugeo's body. She huffed the strands of hair framing her face. "Why are <em>we</em> stuck carrying her stuff anyway?" The blond boy only laughed at the girl's defeated expression as he used his left arm to help even the balance she was trying to establish. "It's not so bad. Plus, very soon we won't be able to hang out with Alice as much, so might as well enjoy it while we can~"</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Kiriko stared at Eugeo as she cautiously glanced ahead to see if Alice was in hearing reach. </p><p>"Well, as the village chief's oldest daughter, she will most likely have to go through even more studies to perfect her sacred arts skills. Also she might not be able able to play with other kids anymore, as to set an example." Eugeo explained as they continued to walk down the rocky path towards the tall mountains up ahead, occasionally glancing at the floor to check that there weren't any pits to fall in. </p><p>"Oh, you're right! That's probably why she hasn't gotten a Calling yet... Oh well! Just another reason for me to keep honing my sword skills!"  </p><p>"What are you even talking about?" Eugeo questioned as he saw the ravenette take out the wooden sword she had brought with her as she began swinging back and forth as if she were fighting a monster. The blond knew that she had started 'practicing' sword fighting for about three years now, but she never told him why. He always assumed it was just a new hobby or plaything for her to use, but maybe he was wrong? Kiriko turned towards her companion with one of her famous grins as she declared proudly. "I'm going to Central Centoria and becoming an Integrity Knight when I grow up!" </p><p>"Wait, WHAT?!" "Shhhh!!" Kiriko immediately shut the boy's mouth with her hand as she turned to look at Alice in hopes that she didn't hear him. The braided haired girl was too distracted happily picking some flowers down the road to even notice, which was a relief. Turning to look at her companion, she let go of his mouth as she spoke in a hushed tone. "Thanks for the vote of confidence! I haven't told Alice yet so be sure to keep it a secret, okay?"</p><p>Eugeo looked at her in disbelief as the statement finally dawned on him. "A-An Integrity Knight? That's crazy... but honestly I'm not surprised since it's coming from you... But what does that even have to do with anything?" The blond was referring to the conversation they were having before this was even brought up, and Kiriko caught on almost instantly as she smiled at the boy and spoke with conviction. "Swordsmen are super cool! And since Integrity Knights can enforce the law, I'd be able to find a way to free Alice from her duties with no consequences whatsoever!" </p><p>"B-But.. becoming an Integrity Knight must be super difficult... I mean all of the training and the dangerous fights.."</p><p>"I'm really hoping it is! Otherwise it wouldn't be any fun... Oh! I know! Eugeo, you should come with me!" </p><p>"M-Me!?"</p><p>"Yeah, that way we'd have double the chance of helping Alice!"</p><p>"What are you two whispering about back here?!" Alice had suddenly snuck up behind the duo as she heard them bickering for a while but only now decided to approach. Jumping back from the new voice, the kids started looking anywhere but at their friend as they continued to mumble that it was nothing and that she shouldn't worry about it. With a huff and flip of her hair, the little girl spoke in annoyance as she continued walking ahead with her hands on her hips. "You guys are seriously weird sometimes, you know that?"</p><p>Finally daring to lift his gaze from the ground, Eugeo turned to his friend and suddenly gasped as he pointed ahead. "Look! We're here!"</p><p>"Don't think you can just change the subject like that!"</p><p>"No, Alice really, look behind you!"</p><p>"How stupid do you two think I- Woah!" As she turned around and expected to see more rocky road ahead, the blonde was met by the dark opening of a cave. It covered a huge part of the side of the mountain and appeared to be crooked by the entrance from the many years of its existence. No matter how much you squinted, you could only spot pitch black darkness as far as the eye could see. "This is... the End Mountains..."</p><p>"And the cave from the story..." Kiriko spoke in awe as she took in the sight.</p><p>Taking a few tentative steps inside, Eugeo immediately backpedaled as he let out a shaky breath. "It's no use. We won't be able to see anything in this darkness! How are we supposed to find the ice in a place like this?" </p><p>"I might have an idea..." Alice spoke in contemplation as she reached for one of the pockets on her dress, which contained a small dandelion from the collection she had picked up on the way. Twirling the delicate form of life in her hand, she closed her eyes as she recited. "System Call. Generate Luminous Element. Adhiere." A small ball of light formed on one of her fingertips, and Alice was able to place it on the tip of the dandelion's head as it remained there and quickly illuminated a small part of the cave, acting as if it were a torch. </p><p>Turning towards her best friends, the blonde girl smiled as she pointed at the cave. "Shall we?"</p><p>Staring in astonishment for a moment, the duo composed themselves as they nodded and turned to the entrance. This was it.</p><p>Taking in a breath, the trio pushed forward. </p><p> </p><p>❅</p><p> </p><p>The sun had already began to set by the time they returned to Rulid Village. As they all walked together in silence into the center of the town square, the memories from a few hours prior continued to plague their minds. </p><p>They had been able to retrieve the ice, as well as find out that the stories were true by finding the skeleton of what they assumed to be the white dragon, along with the legendary Blue Rose Sword. Somewhere in the mishap of wanting to return home before nightfall, the trio had gotten lost and had wandered into the other side of the End Mountain's cave: The entrance to The Dark Territory. </p><p>As they took in the terrifying-looking land, a battle had begun in the skies before their very eyes as they saw an Integrity Knight and a warrior from the darklands battling to the death. In the middle of the brawl, the dark creature had been slain by the Integrity Knight and crashed against the cave's entrance. This caused Alice to lose her balance and fall to the floor with her arm stretched outwards in an attempt to catch herself before falling. The relief of being unharmed immediately turned into dread as the trio realized that her fingers had just barely passed the line into the Dark Territory. </p><p>Despite hoping that it wouldn't count at all, the children soon realize that it's not the case, as a window in the sky opened before their eyes with a head looking through it as it was searching for the one who had broken the law. </p><p>With not much else to do, they had walked back home in silence as they didn't know what to say to each other. </p><p>Once they reached the village chief's house, Alice turned to look at her friends with the same smile she always wore, holding the basket filled with ice up to her face as she spoke. "Well, I'll be seeing you both later! Look forward to tomorrow's lunch, okay?" Despite appearing to be her usual self, Eugeo and Kiriko knew their friend well enough to see that she was worried just as they were. But in an attempt to follow along, the black haired girl smiled back at her as she tried to speak with an even tone of voice. "Y-Yeah! Hope you make more of that yummy apple pie!"</p><p>"[Giggle] I'll see what I can do! See you tomorrow!" </p><p>"See ya!"</p><p>"S-See you..."</p><p>Alice's figure slowly retreated into her house until the duo wasn't able to see her anymore. Eugeo's expression immediately fell into one of regret as he held a hand against his mouth in hopes of holding back the sobs he was worried would come out soon. With no warning, Kiriko wrapped her arms around the boy in a gesture of comfort, which was something the blond was definitely grateful for. </p><p>"Eugeo..."</p><p>"Y-Yeah?"</p><p>Glancing down at the girl in his arms, Kiriko did the same as her eyes locked into his with nothing but truth radiating from them. "Everything will be okay. I'm sure of it." The voice was so soothing, that it truly made him believe in what she said. In the hope that maybe, just maybe, it was all a misunderstanding and that their friend wouldn't be taken away. He prayed in his heart that it was true.</p><p>"Also, I want you to promise me something..." Kiriko's voice once again cut through the dark void of silence, as she pulled away from the blond boy's arms and held a warm yet firm gaze upon her irises. Raising her right hand forward, the ravenette extended her pinky finger for Eugeo to see, as she began to talk in an authoritative tone. "No matter what happens. No matter what force comes between us. No matter who or what wants to keep us apart: we will always look for each other, and will never forget one another." </p><p>Staring at his best friend in slight shock, Eugeo stood dumbfounded for a few seconds, until he finally composed himself and nodded as he linked his pinky with hers. </p><p>She didn't have to tell him twice.</p><p>No matter what happened, he would always look out for his friends.</p><p>He would always look out for <em>her.</em></p><p>And he would <em>never</em> stop trying to find her, no matter where she was. </p><p> </p><p>❅</p><p>
  <em>July 20th, year 372 in the time of the realm of humanity—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>By the time he made it to the central square, the Integrity Knight was already there and speaking to the village chief. Eugeo could see the knight looking between the chief and the villagers, most likely looking for the person who had commited the crime he was speaking of. A crime that echoed through the entirety of the square as everyone heard and gasped in disbelief. </p><p>"I have come for the arrest of Alice Zuberg, who has broken the Taboo Index Book One, Chapter Three, Verse Eleven: Crossing into the forbidden land of The Dark Territory. After being taken in for questioning, she will be executed." </p><p>The blond boy could only stare as fear began to build in the pit of his stomach as he felt nothing other than powerless. <em>What could one even do in this sort of situation? </em></p><p>"Sir Knight! Please wait!" Eugeo heard a voice he recognized call for the Integrity Knight from within the crowd, and he turned just in time to see Kiriko walking ahead with her head held high as she addressed the authoritative figure. "Alice didn't cross into The Dark Territory! Her fingers only happened to touch the ground for a few seconds because she fell, nothing more!" Only the eyes of the Integrity Knight could be seen from inside his helmet, and all they conveyed was a hard as stone soul staring back at the ravenette as he spoke. "What else did you think she had to do?"</p><p>Staring in disbelief at his cold response, Eugeo could see that Kiriko was beginning to lose her patience as she spoke once more. "Well if it's as simple as that, you should arrest me too! I was right there with her, so I'm as guilty as she is according to your bogus law!" A few gasps could be heard from the villagers but Kiriko didn't take anything back as she stared long and hard at the man in front of her.</p><p>The Integrity Knight opted for ignoring her this time, turning towards the chief with metal chains in his hands as he spoke. "Bring me Alice Zuberg. And be sure to teach the women in your village the proper way to speak to a man before they bring dishonor to their families." "WHY YOU-!" Before Kiriko could even try and speak back, the villagers had pulled her back into their circle as they pushed her into the ground with great force, almost knocking the air out of her lungs. That's when Eugeo's body finally decided to respond to him. "Kiriko!"</p><p>He immediately ran to his friend's side and started examining her for any major injuries, but she was thankfully unscathed. Looking back towards the Integrity Knight, the blond could see that the chief had finished warping the chains around his daughter's body as he complied with the orders being given to him, despite the look of dread that was visible in his face. Alice's eyes were filled with nothing but fear until they locked with his, where she finally relaxed and gave Eugeo a small sad smile as she mouthed the words 'Thank you'.</p><p>"Eugeo... Listen to me..." Kiriko called from beside him as she had finally found the strength to stand up and had one hand firmly wrapped around the axe that he had brought with him from the cedar tree. She whispered close to his ear as her eyes were locked on the knight in front of them. "I'm going to swing the axe at him. Use that time to grab Alice and start running."</p><p>The gravity of the situation was finally starting to sink in, as the blond could feel his heart beating near his throat as he took in what the ravenette had said. "Are you crazy?! If you do that, you'd be-" "Breaking the Taboo Index, I know. But don't worry, I'm not gonna actually aim at him. It's just a distraction. And are you telling me that a stupid law is more important than Alice's life?"</p><p>Before he could even try and talk her out of it, the girl was running towards the knight and swinging the tool against his side, only for it to make contact against his face and leave a small splatter of blood on the ground. The entire village was left speechless as Kiriko was able to land an unintentional successful hit. Caught in a tight spot, the Integrity Knight was able to snatch her from the collar of her dress and hold her near his face as they made eye contact. His booming voice resonated with the entire square, and what it said brought a pit of dread onto Eugeo's stomach. "If you're so eager to join her, I don't see why you cannot." </p><p>With that said, the village chief began tying the ravenette with another set of chains as she punched and fought the best she could. "No! Let me go! Eugeo! Help!" The eyes of his best friend pleaded for him to take action, but as soon as his foot began to move, his vision went red in one eye and he felt like his head was about to explode. It was as if an invisible being was holding him back, even though no one was actually there to do so. Hopeless couldn't even begin to describe how he felt at that moment.</p><p>As he turned towards the girls with tear stained eyes, Kiriko immediately tried to smile her way out of it just like she always did as the chains began to tighten around her torso, but not caring at all she held her gaze with his. "It's okay! Just... don't forget our promise! You got that?!" </p><p>The Integrity Knight took flight with the two girls dangling from the sky, and by the time their figures had started to fade away, Eugeo was barely finding the strength to move his body again. Staring at their retreating figures, the blond finally felt the damn break within him as he yelled into the sky with nothing but a promise to cling to. A promise that no matter what, he would find them.</p><p>"KIRIKO!!!"</p><p> </p><p>❅</p><p>
  <em>Unknown location—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kazuko Kirigaya could feel the sweat on her forehead appear as she woke up in a startle.</p><p>She slowly rose from the table she was on as she took in the surroundings— a small room with white walls, and a single lone monitor keeping track of her vitals as it connected a serum to her circulatory system. As she sat up straight with her hospital gown covering her lower abdomen, Kiriko ran her fingers through the damp mess of black locks in an attempt to calm down. Despite not remembering whatever had just transpired in the virtual world, she could feel her heart rate increasing exponentially just as if she had experienced a nightmare. </p><p>After feeling a wetness dripping on her hand, she turned to notice the tears streaming down her cheeks as the image of a duo of blond headed children flashed before her eyes. Holding her head in pain, she hissed. "W-What was... that?" As she placed her hand above her heart, Kiriko sighed as an empty sensation could be found there, as if it was missing something.</p><p>Trying to stand on her feet, the seventeen-year old ravenette began collecting her clothes which were placed over the monitor's desk, all the while contemplating. </p><p>Whatever this was, she was definitely talking to Mr. Kikuoka about it later. </p><p>Perhaps her Fluctlight was trying to tell her something. And she was more than willing to listen.</p><p> </p><p>❅</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 002. Deep Dive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiriko continues to worry over the weird vision she had of those two children when she logged out of the STL. She decides that it's worth discussing with Mr. Kikuoka. </p><p>Meanwhile, the black swordswoman must prepare to protect those she cares about from a ghost of her past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kiriko!"</p><p>"H-Huh?"</p><p>The sudden call from across the dining table was enough for the black haired teen to look up from her untouched meal that she had started to play with. Staring back at her were the eyes of her aunt, wide in what seemed to be confusion as she picked up the dirty dishes to take them to the sink to rinse. "Who's Kiriko?"</p><p>"It's Kazuko's online name. We sometimes call her that when she's not paying attention." Standing on the kitchen doorway with phone in hand was none other than Suguya, Kiriko's younger cousin. With an amused glint in his eyes, the ravenette waved the cell next to his head as he almost chuckled. "You were spacing out again, big sis~"</p><p>With a roll of her eyes, the oldest Kirigaya 'sibling' grabbed the unused napkin from her plate and rolled it into a ball as she threw it in Sugu's direction, making the younger of the two snicker. "Oh yeah, like <em>you</em> don't in school!"</p><p>"That's enough you two! Kazuko, I've been calling for you and you didn't reply, I was getting worried. Is that new job making you bring work home?" Kiriko momentarily stopped her ammunition prepping as the woman voiced her concerns, making the teen lower her gaze slightly.</p><p>It was clear that ever since she accepted the new position from Mr. Kikuoka at Rath, her aunt had been against it. Not only was this man linked towards the most traumatic event of her life, but his job description had been incredibly vague and didn't leave much for explanation no matter how much one questioned him- he was just cryptic like that. And it wasn't just her aunt, but Sugu also worried from time to time, but never openly voiced it for the sake of supporting his sister. It wasn't like Kiriko didn't notice though.</p><p>Turning towards the older woman, the ravenette smiled as she stood up from her chair and took a hold of the bento box in her hands. "I'm fine aunty! A test is coming next week and it's full of programming equations, so I've been up late studying. Once I get some more sleep and finish that, I'll be okay!"</p><p>Midori Kirigaya simply stared at her niece, obviously not believing what she had been told. Sensing the overall ambience of the situation, Suguya sighed in annoyance as he placed the cellphone back in his pocket and approached the female duo with a smile in place. "I'm sorry to interrupt this beautiful interrogation, but Kazuko and I have a date with our friends, mom! Shino asked for all of us to meet in GGO to help with a mission."</p><p>With a sudden jolt, Kiriko gasped. "That's today!?"</p><p>Suguya really had to hold back the laugh this time. "Of course you forgot. Let's get going, big sis~"</p><p>Shaking her head from side to side, Mrs. Kirigaya turned back to finish her chores as she called for both the teenagers to hear. "We aren't done with this conversation, young lady! We'll be talking when you two 'log out'!"</p><p>The duo gave affirmative replies as they began making their way up the stairs towards their respective bedrooms.</p><p>As Kiriko stopped in front of her door, she turned towards her 'little brother' with an appreciative expression. "Thanks for the save. I almost forgot about Shino's raid."</p><p>"No problem. If you didn't show up, he probably would've come over to give you a taste of your own medicine. And despite how amusing that would be to watch, some of us actually <em>have</em> tests to study for, so I'd appreciate the peace and quiet." Sugu leaned against the girl's doorframe with the hint of a smirk on his lips, causing Kiriko to laugh at his remark.</p><p>"You have indeed saved me from murder. I am in your eternal debt, oh great kendo master~" The Kirigaya siblings merely laughed at their exchange in the hallway.</p><p>With his expression changing into a softer gaze, Sugu spoke in a more hushed tone, as to not have anyone overhearing. "Mom is right, you know? If this job is making you go through too much you can always leave it..." Kiriko smiled sadly at her companion.</p><p>"You don't have to look out for me, okay? I know what I'm doing, and it's completely safe."</p><p>"I get that, it's just... I don't want you reliving anything too traumatic..." Suguya fidgeted under his older sister's gaze, turning from one side to the other as he tried to voice his feelings into words.</p><p>It wasn't until a year after the SAO incident that Kiriko had found out that Suguya was the one taking care of her in the hospital. Day in and out he would be reminding the nurses and doctors of her times to eat and any allergies she had to food or medicine that they'd be considering giving to her. He would be the one to read to her every night in hopes of gaining a reaction from her body and also so "she wouldn't be bored", as he had stated when asked. He was always there whenever she had relapses and needed someone to hold on to, figuratively and literally.</p><p>This all gave the teenage girl even more perspective as to why Sugu was protective of her when she had woken up. And he continued to care for her, maybe a little less as to not be invasive, but still did.</p><p>And even after all this time, Kiriko would sometimes catch Sugu in the act and gently remind him that everything was okay now, and that he didn't have to worry about her anymore.</p><p>The last thing she wanted was to be a burden to someone else. Not again.</p><p>But of course, this only showed how much he cared about her, which never stopped putting a smile on the dual wielder's heart.</p><p>Placing her hand above his head to ruffle the black locks, she spoke softly. "Thank you for caring. I really appreciate it. But trust me when I say that this is not affecting me like that. Sure it takes some time out of my schedule, but that's just because I'm exploring a new form of VR and I want to take it in as much as I can. I <em>need</em> to see it with my own eyes. So please stop worrying, ok?"</p><p>Looking back at his sister, Sugu smiled back as he placed his own hand on top of her mop of messy waist-length locks. "I'll only stop worrying if you promise that you'll come to me if it's ever too much for you~"</p><p>"Haha! I promise. Now let's log in before Shino comes for the two of us." With a visible shiver down his spine, Suguya replied curtly. "I will be begging for mercy, that's for sure..." Kiriko laughed at the boy's response and then proceeded to enter her room after waving him goodbye.</p><p>Closing the door behind her, the girl let out a sigh.</p><p>The experiments she was undergoing in the Rath facility were not necessarily dangerous- at least not with the explanation Mr. Kikuoka had given her- but were still quite risky. Messing with something as sensitive as one's soul was no laughing matter, and adding the fact that she wouldn't even be able to remember what she had seen in the virtual realm was definitely a little worrisome.</p><p>Yet despite all of that, Kiriko had agreed 100%</p><p>Because she wasn't lying to Sugu about her motives: She <em>needed</em> to see this new technology, and know that it would be safe for any future users that might want to delve into it. It almost felt like a duty, or something she owed to the world due to her past experiences, despite knowing full well that it shouldn't be the case. Besides, even though Mr. Kikuoka could be sketchy at best, she knew she could trust him no matter what. He had earned it for what he had done for both her and Asuna.</p><p>There was also a different reason for Kiriko's lack of sleep and wandering mind.</p><p>She could vividly remember talking about it with the head of Project Alicization himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❅</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kiriko began walking down the hallway as she made her way towards one of the many resting rooms in The Ocean Turtle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After waking up from her dive into the Underworld and getting dressed, she looked for Mr. Kikuoka in hopes of talking to him before she left for the day, since that weird phenomenon of the flashes and tugging at her chest wouldn't go away and was starting to worry her a little bit. Unfortunately, the man was nowhere to be found in the control room, but luckily Higa was there to point her in the right direction, much to her delight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The entire facility was enormous and it never seized to amaze her no matter how many times she'd come over. It was a miracle no one got lost in this place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once she had finally found the correct door, the teenage girl slowly made her way inside as she turned her head from left to right in search. "Mr. Kikuoka? Are you in here?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, Kiriko! Over here!" An older man's voice spoke as it called the girl's name, and as she turned towards the source, she saw the person she was looking for sitting down on one of the tables sporting his regular kimono with a carefree expression. She approached him on the other side of the room as he quickly gestured at one of the unoccupied chairs in front of him. "Sit down. Can I get you a cup of tea? We've got some pretty exotic blends from America in the kitchen~"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm okay, thank you." The ravenette raised her hands with an apologetic smile as she refused the offered beverage. "I just wanted to talk to you about something real quick, if you're not too busy, that is..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh? And what would that be? Was today's session not to your liking?" The man's gaze almost immediately stiffened and turned into something more calculating, leaving behind the carefree persona he was sporting mere seconds ago. It was always like this whenever she had to report something about her experience in the virtual realm he had created- He would listen very carefully and only ask questions of importance since it was a professional interaction. Which is why Kiriko always made sure to talk about any strange findings. "I... I think I can remember some stuff that happened during the dive."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is that so?" Inching closer from his seat, Mr. Kikuoka stared as he rested his chin on his palm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. Well, that's what I think at least. Ever since I woke up I've been having this image stuck in my head, of me playing with two little kids, but I've never met them before..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shifting in his seat, the older man reached for the cup of warm liquid that was in front of him, and then proceeded to take a long sip which quickly followed by the 'clank!' of the table wear as it was placed down. Turning towards the teenage girl, he spoke up. "Well, it's relatively normal for you to experience stuff like this. After all, your body has already gone through a large number of dives into the STL over the course of the past few months, which in turn would cause your Fluctlight to start to assimilate the Underworld almost as if it were the real world."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Despite the simple explanation seeming to make sense to Mr. Kikuoka, something still didn't sit right with Kiriko. And she made it evident as she proceeded to sit down on the previously offered chair in front of him as she began picking at her nails out of habit. "I understand that, but it's not what I'm worried about. Everytime I think about them, I can feel this pain in my chest growing. Almost like... I'm sad whenever I see them... I don't know how else to explain it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mr. Kikuoka must have noticed the girl's sudden change in demeanor, since he smiled in that carefree way of his as he spoke in a softer tone. "It's completely normal for you to feel this way, Kiriko. You must have experienced something inside the virtual world that you are mixing with the real one. Our Fluctlights work just like our dreams- colors, scents, sounds and more are stored in there for later use and all make us who we are. Memories are etched and can be linked to stuff that sometimes isn't even related to begin with. Besides, you've just woken up, so it's bound to feel more real right now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Turning towards her hands, the ravenette clenched them as she spoke softly and with a deadpan voice. "Are you sure that it will go away?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another smile. "Absolutely. If you end up remembering more or feel like it's getting worse, don't hesitate to talk to me or Higa, alright~?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sighed as she turned upwards with a small forced smile of her own. "I sure will.</em>
  <em>"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❅</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It hadn't gone away.</p><p>After weeks went by after the incident, Kiriko just couldn't get those children out of her mind no matter what she did. And each time she did, that same feeling would tug at her heart with an uncomfortable pain that made her want to cry.</p><p>Letting out one more sigh, Kiriko finally walked towards her bedside where her Amusphere was placed to charge on top of a counter. As she unplugged and lifted it from it's resting place, she noticed a few untouched pamphlets she still had to look over: Traveling airlines, apartments for sale, hiring positions, and many more. All located in the continent of America.</p><p>
  <em>"Like I don't have enough to worry about..."</em>
</p><p>The ravenette sat down on the bed and begin hooking the device on top of her head as she lay down with her head resting on the fluffy pillow below. There was always this sort of calm that washed over her when she was ready to enter the virtual world, as if it knew that she needed the distraction from reality and was willing to provide a sense of security to the young girl's heart.</p><p>There was also the fact that all of the people she cared about and made her feel like she could be herself were there- and if there was something she learned in the traumatic two years spent inside the death game known as Sword Art Online was that she shouldn't try and carry burdens on her own. There were people who were willing to listen and more than happy to help, even if she didn't ask for it.</p><p>With a small chuckle, Kiriko closed her eyes basking in the gentle bliss this reminder gave her. "I'll have to talk to Asuna about it later..." Her best friend always had the best words of advice out there. Surely she would be able to help.</p><p>And with that last thought, the black swordswoman dived in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❅</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So let me get this straight. You were going to leave to another country and not even tell us? Are you asking to get punched?"</p><p>"I-I didn't say that!"</p><p>"Now now Shino! Let's calm down for a second, alright?"</p><p>It would seem that despite Kiriko's mind being more at ease with the problems forming in her life, her body had finally reached it's limit and was begging her to give it the sleep it craved, causing her to be a bit clumsy during the raid and gaining the attention of pretty much her entire friend group. Everyone assumed that she was just tired out of her new job and not because she was going through some sort of mental battle.</p><p>But Asuna wasn't so easily fooled.</p><p>When Shino had asked both girls to come meet him at Agil's cafe to talk about a favor related to the next Bullet of Bullets, the redhead had immediately contacted the ravenette so they could walk there together and maybe have a small talk of their own. Kiriko had told Asuna first of her dilema, and now the latter had mentioned it on the walk home to the brunette who had decided to accompany them.</p><p>Pointing an accusing finger towards Kiriko, Shino spoke with annoyance dripping from his voice. "All I'm saying is that a decision like that isn't to be taken lightly. You should've just come to us if you were even losing sleep over it!" Turning his gaze towards Asuna, he continued. "I'm surprised you aren't even shocked..."</p><p>With a sad smile adorning her features, the redhead replied. "I wouldn't say I'm not surprised. Ever since Kiriko got that scholarship from America, she's been really interested. And I can't say I blame her for it..."</p><p>"Of course I'm not blaming her for it!" Combing his fingers through his hair, the brunette fixed his glasses that had begun slipping from his nose in the middle of the conversation. "I guess, I wish she would've felt comfortable enough to talk to us about such a big step in her life."</p><p>Analyzing both of her friend's expressions, the duel wielder could feel the small tug of guilt trying to form in her heart, but quickly pushed it away as she smiled at both of them in an attempt to lighten the mood. "I'm sorry Shino... Guess I didn't want to worry you guys over something I wasn't even sure I wanted. Heck, even now I'm not sure what I want! Believe me that going to America would be amazing! All the technology there is incredibly advanced and I'm sure that the future of virtual reality is there, but my friends and family are right here. I just wanted both of your opinions on the matter..."</p><p>Asuna being the caring person that she was, gently placed her hand on top of her best friend's shoulder with a supporting smile gracing her lips. "You will always have my support, Kiriko. I'll really miss you, there's no way of hiding that. But I would also be happy knowing that you're out there accomplishing your dream~"</p><p>Shino approached the duo as he also smiled at the black haired girl's side. "I'm not touchy feely like Asuna, but yeah. You should always get to choose whatever you want, so if this is what you want, just go for it."</p><p>With a smile decorating her face, Kiriko let out a sigh of relief as she took in what her friends had said. "Thanks, you guys. I'll keep that in mind-"</p><p>"Oh my, what a touching scene~ I apologize for interrupting~" A high pitched and scratchy voice spoke out of nowhere, causing the three teens to jump in surprise as they turned from left to right in search of the source. A bit farther away from their path, came walking a tall and skinny young man who had his head covered by a gray hoodie and held his posture slightly curved.</p><p>With a small curl of his lips, he spoke once again. "I appear to have gotten a little lost. Could one of you children point me in the direction to the train station?"</p><p>Immediately placing himself slightly in front of his friends, Shino replied to the man in a curt voice as he eyes him wearily. "It's about two blocks from here. Down this street should take you to the police station. They always have maps and pamphlets for tourists." The man's smile quickly disappeared as he heard the word 'police' leaving the brunette's lips, which in turn caused him to walk a bit closer towards the trio as he spoke again, this time with more conviction. "My my, I don't think we need any help from the police. I'm pretty sure that The Black Swordsman and The Flash would be more than enough assistance for me, boy..."</p><p>Both Kiriko and Asuna's expressions changed to ones of shock and evident confusion. It wasn't until the man revealed his left arm that he had hidden inside one of the hoodie's pockets- An arm that had the Laughing Coffin insignia tattooed on it. As the pieces started coming together in her head, the ravenette quickly moved in front of Shino with a sudden rage filling inside her that she hadn't felt in a long time.</p><p>"That's Johnny Black! Shino, get behind me!" As quickly as she moved, the girl reached out for her trusty blade behind her back to prepare for battle, only to realize that this was the real world. She had no swords here.</p><p>The man now revealed as Johnny Black must have noticed her distress, since he began laughing and crying maniacally in front of the poor girl as he continued to inch closer. "THERE ARE NO SWORDS HERE! OR DID YOU FORGET ABOUT THAT, OH GREAT BELOVED HERO KIRIKO?!"</p><p>As Kiriko began walking backwards with nothing but an umbrella to protect her, she felt the presence of her friends behind her as Shino spoke in a hushed tone near her left ear. "Who the hell is this guy?" Asuna's voice resonated in her right side. "Johnny Black. He was a member of a player killer group in SAO called Laughing Coffin. He was also involved in the Death Gun incident, but the police were never able to find him in his apartment, making many think that he was dead..."</p><p>With another holler of laughter, the man removed the hoodie that covered his face, only to reveal a disgusting individual who had clearly stopped caring for himself a long time ago. "I'm flattered that you still remember me, dear Asuna~" Turning is attention towards the ravenette in front of him, the man would just crack a smile that could only be described as psychopathic. "To think that everything I've ever done... Everything I've ever built... was continuously being spoiled by 'Kiriko the Swordsman'. But you're just a child! In this world- In the real world you are nothing without your sword!"</p><p>Feeling oddly confident, the teenage girl smirked as she curtly replied. "I'm not the only one though, am I? You don't have your poisoned weapons here either! Now just leave us alone, and maybe we won't call the cops on you."</p><p>With his smile curling impossibly larger than before, Johnny Black reached for his right pocket as he spoke in a hushed yet ecstatic tone of voice. "Oh, I do have them~ Believe me that I do~!" Not even a few meters away from the group, the man finally revealed the syringe that he was twirling in between his fingers. "Would you like to give them a try~?"</p><p>Recognizing the device in his hands, Kiriko's eyes widened in fear as she quickly turned towards her companions in worry. Without a second thought, the ravenette immediately pushed Shino against Asuna in a domino effect so that they could move away from harm's way. With a hesitant glance, she turned to see them as she yelled out in an authoritative tone. "RUN!"</p><p>Finally turning back at Johnny, the man had already lunged forward in an attempt to reach her from his position. Moving purely on instinct, Kiriko lunged after him as well, holding the umbrella between both hands as she aimed for his chest which seemed to be the most exposed area of the body. A sharp stingy pain spread across her right shoulder as the tip of the umbrella connected with the ex-Laughing Coffin member's chest, specifically the area of the heart.</p><p>The rest of it was in slow motion- The feeling of her fingers letting go of the handle as her entire body heavily landed against the ground.</p><p>Kiriko could feel the pain spreading to her shoulder blade as she tried to move, but found it futile. Voices resonated in her head, and that's when she slowly opened her eyes to see Asuna and Shino running towards her with distressed expressions on their faces. The redhead clearly had tears in her eyes while she held her hand, all the time Shino was on the sidelines calling for an ambulance on his phone.</p><p>Her eyelids felt incredibly heavy, and all she could hear was Asuna's desperate voice calling for her to stay awake.</p><p>Seeing the pain in both of her friend's eyes, the duel wielder could only think one last thing before the darkness consumed her.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>❅</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! Alice here once again with an update! ^^</p><p>I'm really sorry for this part taking a while, but I've been kinda busy with some zines I'm part of and gift exchanges I'm working on for the month of December. So if you're a fan of either Naruto or Mob Psycho 100, then you'll be pleasantly surprised to know that I'll be posting some new one shots here and on my Wattpad!</p><p>This chapter was kinda necessary for me to get to the good stuff, but you may have noticed I decided to gloss over some stuff (such as the whole cafe scene with explanations on the STL/Fluctlights because honestly, who understands that besides Reki Kawahara xD), but I was hopefully able to summarize it with little extra scenes to keep this kinda fresh too!</p><p>I've always been intrigued by the dynamic between Sugu and Kirito, and was always mad that they didn't get the sibling development they deserved in the anime (not sure if it's different in the novels but I think it's the same). So I really had fun working on those little segments at the beginning, and I hope you enjoyed them too~</p><p>Anyway, next chapter we'll finally get to meet the sunshine boy himself: Eugeo!!!</p><p>Hopefully next update will be faster, so thank you so much for sticking around and being supportive of this series! Until next time~!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Alice here ^-^</p><p>This will be the start of a new series I've been thinking of for a while, and I really hope it's something some of you will enjoy! Kirito as a girl has always been an interesting concept for me, since I'm a huge fan of genderbend characters that actually have substance to the plot, so I'm hoping my interpretation can be seen through the writing and I'm able to capture this man's personality as a girl too.</p><p>Not all characters will be genderbent (as you may have noticed), but only a few key ones who I think will make the plot more interesting! I will also be skipping some IRL things since I'd like to focus more on Kirito's journey through the Underworld, but that is still up to debate.</p><p>Keep in mind that I'm basing myself off the anime and NOT the light novels (I haven't been able to read them despite how amazing many people say they are T-T), but I'll try to do my research to include more points that will make the storyline more understandable and hopefully even more enjoyable!</p><p>Anyway, that's all for now! Let me know what you thought of this first chapter in the comments~ Not all of them will be this long so don't you worry about that. I hope to see you real soon~!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>